Mind if I sit here?
by Dept.Of.Redundancy.Dept
Summary: "Mind if I sit here?" "Do you have to?" In other words when Beck and Jade first meet. Any reviews good or bad are appreciated by the author!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs/lyrics presented in this story. All right belong to Jason Robert Brown.**

"Mind if I sit here?" Jade turned her head to see a boy looking down at her. He was cute. Sort of. The entire eighth grade class was on their way back from a field trip to visit some museum that was two and a half hours away from L.A. After suffering through many old artifacts, statues, and other "historical" objects that Jade could care less about, she really just wanted to ride the long way back home in peace.

"Do you have too?" Jade asked.

"Well there aren't any other seats on the bus." The boy answered running his hand through his thick, long, black hair. Jade's heart sank when she heard that. Guess Chad had decided to sit next to Kaitlyn for the ride back. Again. Go figure, he sat with her on the way there too.

"Um yes or no cause' we start driving in a minute." The boy asked pulling Jade out of her pity party of one.

"Sure. Whatever." she replied, removing her bag from the seat beside her.

"I'm Beck by the way." The boy said flashing Jade a beautiful smile.

"I'm Jade." Jade said back.

"I'm new here." Beck continued.

"Good for you."

"I moved here from Chicago."

"Yea I don't really remember asking for your life story." Jade told him pulling out her iPod.

"So you like music?" Beck asked clearly trying to break the ice.

"No I'm just listening to it for my own good health." Beck cracked up at that.

"Funny are we?" He teased.

"Not really."

"Do you like jokes?"

"No."

"Knock, Knock."

"Shut up."

"That's not nice."

"Sucks for you." Jade shrugged turning her iPod on full blast. Beck wasn't the only reason that she had turned up the music. She mostly wanted to drown out the obnoxious laughing produced by her crush and her worst enemy four seats down.

Jade closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she felt someone rip the ear bud out of her right ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped at Beck who was sticking the ear bud into his own ear.

"Oooh I love this song!" Beck said, completely ignoring Jade's question.

"You know this song?" Jade asked sincerely surprised.

"Yea it's only from the best musical known to man!" Beck replied.

_"So here I come! I got a million other tricks still up my sleeve! Yeah! Here I come! Aand I'm not about to pack my bags and leave! No, no, no, no, no! I didn't push this hard to go back where I started from, here I come!" _He sang.

Jade just stared. Beck could really sing. Like in a way that made her stomach flip. The sound of Chad and Kaitlyn's sappy flirting didn't even seem to bother her now.

"You know you kinda remind me of the girl who plays Lucy." Beck said when he had finished singing.

"I do not." Jade said.

"Yeah you do. You both have the same beautiful hair." He said reaching out to touch it.

"Don't." Jade said. Beck quickly drew back his hand.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So do you sing like her?"

"Like who?"

"Like Elizabeth Gillies. You know the girl who plays Lucy in 13?" Beck asked.

"I dunno." Jade said with a shrug.

"Can I hear you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"I said no."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"N-O!"

"What if I sing with you?" Jade pondered on this for a moment.

"Fine." She sighed. After a few clicks the opening beats of "It can't be true' began to play.

_"Everything Charlotte says is a lie! It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie! Everything Charlotte says is a lie, you better not believe her! "Cause she said she saw Kendra and Evan at the mall standing face to face, laughing and talking and holding hands, slurping all the way to first base! But everything Charlotte says is a lie, you better not believe her!" _

"Kendra and Evan?" Beck squealed, his voice going up about three octaves. Jade burst out laughing.

"What?" Beck asked. "You don't like my girl voice?"

"It's ridicules!" Jade said, gasping for breath.

"You know you're the first person to laugh at that." Beck said. "I like you. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Jade snapped. "No!"

"Why not?" Beck asked.

"I've known you for about a little over two hours." Jade pointed out. "I don't think that's a good way to start a relationship."

"Well how about we go bowling together?"

"As in a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"No." Jade answered. She had to admit that she was starting to like Beck just a little bit, but not enough to be his girlfriend. Yet.

"Okay, then it will be just two friends going bowling together." Beck clarified.

"Yup."

"Great."

The bus ride seemed to end faster than Jade would have liked it to. She liked sitting next to Beck.

"May I have your number?" Beck asked when the bus had came to a stop in front of Hollywood Arts.

"You may." Jade said, scribbling it down on a blank scrap of paper that had happened to be lying around. She handed it to her new friend.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home Jade." Beck told her, as they got off the bus.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade wiped her sweaty palms on the side of her jeans for the seventeenth time. Although she and Beck had agreed that their little get together wasn't a date Jade was still a bit nervous. Peaking her head out of the bathroom door of the bowling ally she searched for the long haired, handsome guy she had been waiting for the past ten minutes. When she finally saw him Jade took a deep breath and went out to meet Beck.

"You're late." She greeted him.

"I know and I'm sorry but my mom made me iron my shirt before I left the house." Beck said gesturing at the burgundy t-shirt he was wearing.

"Whatever." Jade sighed. She didn't tell him that she was secretly afraid that he might have forgotten that they had planned to go bowling on Sunday night.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Jade said. Then without waiting for his answer she began making her way to the check-in desk.

"So are you any good at this?" He asked following closely behind.

"I dunno. Guess we're about to find out aren't we?" she said to him.

After they had finished getting their shoes and paying, Beck and Jade went to lane four.

"You know this is my favorite number." Beck announced as they sat down to put on their shoes.

"Really? How come?"

"It just is."

"Good to know.

"What's your favorite number?"

"I don't have a favorite number."

"Everyone has a favorite number."

"Not me."

"Liar."

"I am not a liar."

"Then tell me what your favorite number is." Beck said grabbing two bowling balls from the shelf behind them. One was pink and the other was black.

"Uh I don't know. I guess one." Jade replied taking the black ball and leaving Beck with the pink one. He didn't bother to protest.

"Why one?"

"It reminds me of a spear." Jade shrugged, getting up from her seat. "Who's up first?"

"Ugh!" Jade groaned as her ball rolled into the gutter.

"You're getting better." Beck said stifling a chuckle. "It almost made it half way this time." Jade shot him a glare.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped grabbing the ball and stomping back to the lane.

"You know what your problem is?" Beck asked taking a swig of his root beer.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to tell me?"

"Because I am." Beck said getting up from his chair and walking over to Jade. "You need to stop throwing it down the lane. Now act as if you're about to bowl."

Jade did as she was told.

"Now straighten your arm a little bit." Then he reached over and grabbed her arm, putting it into the position that he was talking about. They both paused for a moment while Beck let his hand linger for a moment.

"Like this?" Jade asked, turning her head slightly so that she could look into his eyes. Beck had beautiful eyes.

"Yea like that." Beck answered pulling his hand away slowly. "Now try." In a swift motion Jade sent the ball rolling down the lane. The ball rolled into the gutter, but not before knocking over a couple of pins.

"I did it!" Jade shrieked with glee. She stopped when she saw Beck staring at her.

"What." She demanded.

"You're kind of cute when you get excited." He smiled. Jade looked at the ground so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"Well I don't get excited for just any one." Jade said sticking out her tongue. "Don't get used to it."

"So am I special then?"

"Huh?" Jade asked, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"You got excited for me." Beck clarified. "Does that mean I'm special to you?"

"Well it looks like you won." Jade said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yea. Looks like I did. Good game."

"Good game."

The two stood there practically drowning in an awkward silence. Just as Beck was about to say something his cell phone rang.

"It's my mom." He said. "She's probably waiting outside."

"Well I guess I'll see you later?" Jade said.

"Yea, see you tomorrow."

"Tommorow?"

"You know at school."

"Oh right." Jade sighed. Beck began to head towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned around to face her.

"I had fun tonight." He told her. Jade's stomach did a little flip.

"Me too." A car horn honked in the background ruining the moment.

"I'll call you later." Beck said quickly before running out of the bowling alley to the waiting black car.

"I'll be waiting." Jade said to herself as she watched him leave. As much as she tried to deny it Jade could lie to herself any longer. She was in love with Beck Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not in love with Beck." Jade long time best friend Natalie told her later that night. "Two thirteen year olds cannot be in love."

"Beck is fourteen," Jade pointed out. "And I'm going to be fourteen in two months." Jade could practically hear Natalie rolling her eyes through the phone.

"Okay well maybe not in love, but I do really really like him."

"Don't you think that he's a little too short for you?" Natalie asked.

"We're the same height, and he will grow taller as we get older."

"He really needs a haircut."

"What do you have against Beck?" Jade asked.

"Nothing I just don't think he's the right guy for you." Natalie replied. "And anyway I though you liked Chad."

"Yeah and he likes Kaitlyn and I like Beck so it works out perfectly." Jade said. "Wait a minute do you like Beck?"

"No." Natalie said.

"Because if you do like him then I won't go for him." Jade said.

"I don't like Beck." Natalie said again. "I just don't like him for you."

"Well if you don't like him then would you…do you think you could…"

"Do I think I could what?"

"Do you think you could maybe tell Beck that I like him."

"After one date?"

"Yes."

"Okay fine." Natalie sighed. "When do you want me to tell him?"

"Um… tomorrow at lunch." Jade said.

"Okay I will."

"Thanks Nat you're the best friend ever."

"I know." Natalie chirped. "Okay I have to go, my mom is calling me down for dinner."

"Okay see you later!" Jade said.

"Bye."

Jade smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. By the end of lunch tomorrow Beck might be her boyfriend. She practically shivered at the thought. She walked over to her stereo and blasted some music and waited for Beck to call.

Line Break

The next morning Jade woke up feeling awful. Her throat was sore, her head was pounding, and every muscle in her body ached. Sniffling she forced herself to get out her warm soft bed and get ready for the day.

"You're not going to school today." Jade's mother said the second she saw her.

"Why not?" Jade whined.

"You look terrible." Her mom said placing her hand on Jade's warm forehead.

"Gee thanks."

"Go back to bed Sweetie. I'll be up to take you're temperature soon." Jade groaned and made her way back to her room. She flopped into bed and pulled out her cell phone.

To: Natalie

From: Jade

Hey I'm sick and won't be at school today but please don't forget to talk to Beck for me.

Jades phone buzzed almost instantly.

To: Jade

From: Natalie

Aw sorry 2 hear that . I will talk to him I promise. Get plenty of rest and feel better soon!

Next Jade texted Beck.

To: Beck

From: Jade

Hey I'm sick so I won't be at school today.

Suddenly Jade's phone began to ring. She looked at the number and saw that it was Beck. Jade quickly rejected the call.

To: Jade

From: Beck

Why didn't you pick up your phone?

To: Beck

From: Jade

Because I sound disgusting and I don't want you to hear me.

To: Jade

From: Beck

You make me laugh. . Anyway do you want me to bring you your homework?

To: Beck

From: Jade

No but thanks. My moms just about to pick it up from school and I don't want you getting sick.

To: Jade

From: Beck

I don't care about getting sick… but I do care about you. I have to go because school is about to start but I'll will text you later since you don't want to talk.

Jade's wanted to shriek with happiness when she read that message. _He cares about me! _

To: Beck

From: Jade

Ttyl

To: Jade

From: Beck

Bye. Feel better.

Jade put down her phone and sighed with happiness. Then she rolled over and fell fast asleep.

Line Break.

At 8:30 pm Jade began to worry. Beck still hadn't texted and he always did when he said he would. Plus Jade wanted to know if he liked her too.

_What if he's dead?_ She thought. _Or what if he's been kidnapped. _Grabbing her cell phone from her night stand Jade began to text._ Or maybe Natalie just forgot to talk to him._

To: Natalie

From: Jade

Did you remember to tell Beck that I like him?

To: Jade

From: Natalie

Yes I did.

To: Natalie

From: Jade

And?

To: Jade

From: Natalie

And what?

To: Natalie

From: Jade

OMG WHAT DID HE SAY!

To Jade:

From: Natalie

He doesn't like you back Jade.

To: Natalie

From: Jade

He doesn't?

To: Jade

From: Natalie

He said that he likes someone else. . It doesn't matter though. You can do so much better than him.

To: Natalie

From: Jade

Well thanks anyway Nat.

To: Jade

From: Natalie

No problem. Lylas. Bye.

To: Natalie

From: Jade

Bye .

Ignoring the tears in her eyes Jade began to type in Beck's number. Her call was directed straight to voice mail. Chucking her phone at the wall Jade began to sob. She wished her phone had broken when I had hit the wall but it didn't. I looked as if her heart was the only thing shattered into a million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.**

"Stop fidgeting Jade!" Natalie hissed. "It makes you look nervous."

"I am nervous!" Jade shot back. "Beck is here remember?" It was Saturday night and both girls were waiting outside the school auditorium for the doors to open for the opening night of_ Romeo and Juliet._

"Yes I remember." Natalie said with sigh. "That's why we're here. We have to show Beck that you are over him."

"But I'm not over him!" Jade heard herself whine.

"You're hopeless." Natalie groaned, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You will never find true love if you keep thinking about the past and Beck is in the past okay?"

"Okay." Jade sighed.

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll forget about Beck."

"Good girl." Natalie said patting Jade's head. Jade giggled and playfully swatted her friends hand away.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom to fix my hair." Natalie said. "Wanna come?"

"You're randomly fixing you're hair?" Jade giggle snorted. "Anyway, the doors are about to open in like a minute. You go ahead, I'll save us some seats."

"Okie Dokie!" Natalie chirped, turning on her heel and making her way down the hall.

"When will they finally let us in?" Jade groaned after two minutes went by. She was beginning to become anxious. She really hoped she could just get inside before she ran into _Him_.

"Hang on." A voice behind her replied. "I've got the key."

"What took you so long?" Jade questioned. "The doors were supposed to be opened at exactly…" But Jade stopped talking when she saw who she was talking to.

"Hey Jade." Beck said giving her a small smile. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Jade said back.

She felt the tiniest bit guilty about how she had gone out of her way all week to avoid Beck. She had been still been sick on Tuesday, and the rest of the week she had gotten to school just before the bell rang, eaten lunch in the supply closet on the second floor, taken the long routes to all of her classes, and left school as soon as the final bell rang. Jade couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed by the fact that all the work was now being ruined by this little encounter.

"Um aren't you going to go in?" Beck asked, bringing Jade back to reality. She noticed that she and Beck were the only two left in the hallway.

"Oh yeah." Jade blushed. "Are you going to go in?"

"I've actually have some backstage work to do." Beck answered looking at his shoes.

"Oh." Jade could feel her heart practically sink to her feet_. Stop that!_ She silently scolded herself as she walked into the crowded auditorium_. He doesn't like you; you need to get over him!_

Jade tried to blink back tears as she sat down in an empty seat near the back of the auditorium. _But I can't get over him._ She thought sadly as she placed her black bag on the seat next to her. _I really like him._

"I hope that's not Beck you're talking about." Natalie said removing the black bag and sitting in the seat beside Jade.

"No not at all!" Jade exclaimed. She hadn't even realized that she had said her thoughts out loud. "I'm just being stupid." Natalie shot her a questioning look but decided to let it go. To distract herself Jade began talking about the story she was writing for her creative writing class. She stopped when she realized that Natalie wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her but texting someone else.

"Who are you texting?" Jade asked suspiciously. Sneakily she tried to catch a glimpse of the screen.

"Oh no one!" Natalie said flipping the phone closed. "Well, no one that you know."

Jade opened her mouth to ask more questions about the mystery person, but the lights were starting to dim indicating that the show was about to start.

The show itself was not bad at all. The actors were very talented and the set was very well done. The only problem was the intense love between the two characters made Jade think about how much her own love life sucked. The only thing that kept her from either bawling or barfing was the fact that Romeo and Juliet both ended up dead by the end of the play.

Finally the first act came to an end and it was time for intermission. Jade gritted her teeth as Beck came on stage and reminded the audience that there were cookies and punch for sale to support the drama club. _Why does he have to be so darn cute_? Jade thought to herself.

"Hey I'm going to grab a cookie." Natalie said getting up from her chair. "Do you want anything?" Jade just shook her head. "It'll be fine Jade. There will be other guys."

"I know."

"Hang in there." And with that Natalie was gone. Eight minutes later Jade began to worry. The show was about to start in two minutes and it can't take that long to get a cookie. When the lights dimmed again and the actors took their places on stage, Jade left the auditorium to search for her best friend.

Jade checked the bathroom, Natalie's locker, the best water fountain in school (The only one that was actually cold), and the lobby, but Natalie was no where to be found. Just as Jade was about to give up and go to back to the show, she heard some noises coming from the janitor's closet. Cautiously Jade tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it. The second she saw who was in there, Jade let out a loud gasp. There pushed up against the wall stood Natalie and Beck, their lips pressed together and their arms wrapped around each other in a sweet embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole scene was like a nightmare. Jade could only watch as Beck held Natalie closer to him and she ran her hands through his thick, black (beautiful in Jade's mind) hair. It seemed as if their lips were stuck together by super glue.

_What the heck!_ Jade thought. _Natalie and Beck? My Beck? Why her? I thought Natalie was my best friend! And why her and not me?_ Jade tried her hardest to blink back the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes. _No, stop it Jade! _She said to herself_. You can't let them see you cry._

"Oh, um, hi Jade. Natalie said, bringing Jade back to reality. From the way she was blushing it was easy to tell that she just as embarrassed being caught as Jade was catching her in the act.

"I was honestly on my way back to the show when I saw Beck and I thought that…"

"Thought that what?" That you should swap spit with him?" Jade screeched. "You are such a gank! You know that I like Beck!"

"Jade, you're overreacting." Natalie said.

"No I'm not!" Just because he doesn't like me back doesn't mean that you can…"

"Wait a minute." Beck said, cutting her off. "You like me?"

"Yes." Jade snapped, getting kind of annoyed with the whole situation. "Are you stupid? That's what Natalie told you right? The day I was out sick?"

"No, that isn't what Natalie told me." Beck said with a puzzled look on his face. At that moment, Natalie made a dash to the door, but was blocked by Jade before she could make her escape.

"Explain. Now." Jade spat.

"Yeah, I want to hear this." Beck said. Both watched as Natalie looked at the ground and mumbled something inaudible.

"Excuse me?" Beck asked. "I didn't quite catch that.

"I like Beck." Natalie said a little bit louder.

"Continue." Jade said, daggers practically shooting from her eyes.

"I've liked him since the first day he came here. I was planning to ask him out the day of the field trip, but I chickened out. Then I saw him talking to you on the bus and I got a bit jealous. When he asked you out I was horrified, and when you said you were planning to tell him that _you _liked him, I told myself that Beck was too good for you and you two would never work out."

"That's not true!" Beck exclaimed.

"Let her finish." Jade told him. Turning back to Natalie, she gestured her to go on.

"Well it was obvious that Beck liked you back, so to stop the two of you from getting together I…" she paused.

"You what?" Jade prompted.

"I kind of told the both of you that you didn't like each other.

"What?" Jade and Beck said in unison.

"Beck is who I was texting before the play started. I told him to meet me here so I could tell him how I really felt about him. I kissed him first so don't get mad at him, okay? "

"I don't believe this." Jade muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Natalie cried, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I really am sorry."

"No you're not." Beck said, shaking his head. You're just sorry that you got caught." Natalie didn't respond.

"And what we're you planning to tell me when you and Beck became a couple?" Jade questioned. Natalie just shrugged.

"I didn't think that far I guess."

It was all starting to make sense to Jade. All those times Natalie tried to discourage her from dating Beck wasn't for her own good but for Natalie's own. It really hurt to know that Natalie was actually going to go through with her plan too, if Jade hadn't found out about. It was taking all the power in Jade's body not to rip her now ex-BFF to shreds. _Be the bigger person Jade_

"Natalie, you should have told me that you liked Beck when I asked you." Jade said softly. "I wouldn't have gone out with him if I had known. Why? Because that's what friends do. But you didn't tell me, and you knew that I liked him, yet that meant nothing to you. You were still ready to hurt me to get what you wanted.

"Jade I'm sorry! I really am!" Natalie sobbed.

"I know and I forgive you." Jade said, taking a deep breath. "But you'll have to understand that I can't be friends with you anymore."

"And Natalie," Beck said. "You're a really great person apart from all of this. "You'll make some guy really happy some day, but that can't be me." I like Jade. A lot. You're just going to have to accept that." Natalie nodded, wiping a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Well I guess I should go then." she sniffled. "You two enjoy… each other I guess. Bye." With that Natalie shuffled out of the closet, leaving Jade and Beck's lives forever.

"Now what?" Jade asked once it was just the two of them.

"I don't know. Does this mean we're a couple now?" Beck responded.

"Couple meaning…?"

"Um…boyfriend and girlfriend…I guess?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't really know." Beck confessed. "I've never been on a relationship with someone before."

"Me neither." After about twenty-seven seconds of awkward silence, Jade finally said,

"How about we start here? Beck, would you like to catch a movie with me sometime?"

"That sounds great." Beck replied.

"Cool, I'll, um, call you with the details then."

"That sounds great."

"You said that already."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Jade told him.

"Cool." Again with the awkward silence.

"Hey, um, I don't mean to be a burden or anything, but the show is probably almost over by now, and I came here with Natalie, and I was wondering if maybe, if it's not too much trouble or anything, because if it is I can always…"

"I'd be happy to give you a ride home Jade." Beck said with a smile. "Besides, my mom has been dying to meet you."

"Thanks." Jade smiled back. The room went silent again, but this time it was a nice silence. To Jade, it felt as if they wanted to talk but there was nothing to say and all there was to do was enjoy each others company. The perfect moment was ruined by the sound of Beck's watch beeping.

"Shoot!" I need to close the curtain in like a minute!" He exclaimed. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on!" Beck said, grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her out of the closet. Jade couldn't help but ponder on how well their hands fit together. Even if he was jerking her through an empty hallway, it was alright. In fact, now that Jade had Beck, she had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

The End


End file.
